


[Fan Comics] Spyro and Cynder: Love is Forever

by DepthBreaker



Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: Annoying Sparx, Anthropomorphic, Coy Innuendo, Day At The Beach, Dirty Jokes, Dragons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Comics, Flirting, Fluff, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game(s), Sexual Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Teen Romance, Tomboy Cynder, True Love, Wisdom Quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthBreaker/pseuds/DepthBreaker
Summary: Malefor has been defeated, and Spyro and Cynder start their new lives, but a stronger Evil may be lurking in the darkness. Rated T for Violence and Mild Adult Themes.





	1. A Peaceful Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legend Of Spyro: Love is Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245410) by Hinu Snow Wolf Hyuga. 



This is a visualization of Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga(AKA Sanstified)'s fanfic.  I have it posted here as well as on my FA and DA.  
  
Page 1

Page 2

Page 3  
  
  



	2. Feelings

****   
  



End file.
